


How Cliché is That?

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU, and college au or something, it's really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're so boring, Hinata.” Komaeda laughed, leaning back in his chair and returning his eyes to the book. “It's a fun thing to think about, at the very least.”</p><p>“I think I agree with Komaeda on this one, Hajime.” Nanami glanced up from her game system of the day, upper body still slumped over the library table. “Sure it's super corny, but isn't that what makes it fun?”</p><p>"Seriously, you guys..." Hinata rolled his eyes.</p><p>Day 7 - Peridot</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Cliché is That?

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I finally finished this. Hah, I just wanna thank everybody who read my stuff for sticking with me throughout this entire week. I dunno, it was fun, and I'm glad at least some people got a kick out of what I wrote. I hope y'all enjoy this one, cause I saved my OTPs for last.

Had you asked Hajime Hinata whether or not he believed in love at first sight a week ago, he would have laughed. Sure, he'd heard the stories. When you first talk to your soulmate, your heart glows, a bright throbbing color that matches that of the person you're destined to love. It was lame, it was dumb, and it was quite possibly the corniest thing he had heard in his entire life. Like... soulmates? C'mon. That kind of thing only happened in cheesy romcoms.

Some people called him a cynic. Hinata was fine with that. Excuse him for not believing in things that were super farfetched. His parents told him it was true, that it had happened to them when they were younger. Yeah, he had believed it. Back when he was like... five. But that was little kid stuff, like monsters under the bed and the tooth fairy. Hinata had never seen it in real life and, until he did, would continue to believe that it was a story told to entertain kids and hopeless romantics.

“Okay, Hajime. I was reading this book, see...” One such hopeless romantic began, leaning over at their table in the library to show him the page.

“Nagito, for the last time.” Hinata glanced at him over the top of his laptop, stopping his progress on the paper to give the white haired boy an annoyed glance. “I've told you before what I think of that 'glowing heart' stuff. It's just a thing for bleeding hearts.” He glanced back down at the glowing screen of his computer, the words blending together. He really didn't want to work on this essay.

“You're so boring, Hinata.” Komaeda laughed, leaning back in his chair and returning his eyes to the book. “It's a fun thing to think about, at the very least.”

“I think I agree with Komaeda on this one, Hajime.” Nanami glanced up from her game system of the day, upper body still slumped over the library table. “Sure it's super corny, but isn't that what makes it fun?” The device in her hands let out a pleasant chime, Nanami's eyes sparkling in response.

“You guys...” Hinata rolled his eyes, fingers returning to flying over the keys, typing out another paragraph for his paper. “It's just super cliché. There's like... fifty thousand movies and books and lord knows what else about it. It's such an overused trope and we've had this stuff practically shoveled down our throats since, what, we were toddlers? And how many times have we been told about it?” He sighed. “Maybe it's time to give the stuff a rest, y'know.”

“I suppose you're right...” Nanami mumbled, eyes focused on the screen. “But it's still fun.”

“Hmm...” Komaeda tapped his chin. “Perhaps. But maybe we don't believe it only because we haven't seen it in play yet.” He glanced down at the book, that smile of his lingering on his face. “Like, it says here that scientists are still unsure as to how and why the phenomenon arose, and for what reason.” He flipped the page, the sound ruffling through the otherwise quiet building. “They suspect that there's a chemical in the cells composing the heart that react when they receive a certain stimulus, expected to be the color of the supposed 'soul mate's' eyes.”

“Really now?” Hinata asked, somewhat interested in it now. Something about the words drew his attention.

“Aha, do I have your attention now, Hajime?” Komaeda laughed quietly, turning the book to show Hinata a page. There was a diagram displaying what looked like two eyes staring at each other. He could understand the gist of it, but the notes surrounding it were too small to make out from where he sat.

“Ah, can it.” Hinata rolled his eyes again, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. “Just keep talking.”

“Of course.” Komaeda replied, swiveling the book back towards himself. “Let's see... ah, here.” At this point, Nanami was also glancing up every once in a while as well, clearly interested in the words. “It says that our scope on colors is rather limited, in a conscious sense. _However_ , it appears eye color is as distinctive as finger prints to our brains, which hold a special sequence of nerves that only react once eye contact has been established between 'soul mates'.” Komaeda cleared his throat, glancing up to make sure the other two were still paying attention.

“Anyway, it also says that once eye contact is established, the sight of the other person's eye color triggers this string of nerves in our brain, which send a message to the heart cells. Some eyes are less sensitive to colors than others, leading to some rare cases in which multiple people react to each other. Other cases have shown that some people don't react at all, or don't even _have_ this series of nerves. This has lead to speculation that some simply don't have a 'soul mate', making some researchers claim that this whole soul mate thing is a vestigial construct within our minds.” Komaeda stopped to tap his head, attempting to add to the sense of 'mystery' he was trying to portray.

“Anyway, once the signal is received, these cells release a chemical that reacts with the deoxygenated blood flowing into the heart. The chemical only reacts with deoxygenated blood, and only exists in the heart, which is why our heart is the only part of our body that glows.

“The glow is caused by the reaction between our blood and the chemical, which causes the blood to become brightly phosphorescent when not in the presence of oxygen. Or something.” He glanced up to find the two staring at him. “What? It's a new study. Facts are hazy.”

“Cool...” Nanami muttered, eyes flicking back down to her game.

“...” Hinata stayed silent, not wanting to admit his new found interest in the 'glowing heart' phenomenon, if only because of the facts. What could he say, he was a logical person. “Whatever.” Komaeda only grinned, apparently catching on to Hinata's feigned disinterest.

“...What time were we supposed to head out of here?” Nanami chimed in, glancing up from her device.

“Like, I dunno.” Hinata shrugged. “Like, four thir...” He glanced down at the clock on the bottom right of his computer screen. 4:47. His blood ran cold. “ty?...” Panic seeping into his veins, Hinata glanced down at his watch. It displayed the same time as his computer. “Oh shit.” Quickly saving his work, he shut the lid on his laptop as delicately as possible. They were hella late. “We've gotta go.”

“...Are we gonna miss the train?” Komaeda threw in, tossing the book into his bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder. He moved over to help Nanami gather up all of the stuff she had strewn around as Hinata shoved his laptop into his backpack.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Hinata muttered. The trio finished packing up, doing a minute long run through of all of their possessions. Once it was clear that they had everything, the three of them took off, sprinting out of the library. His feet skidding on the sidewalk as they made a sharp turn, Hinata was positive that the three of them must have looked like they sped right out of a comedy movie; their bags and jackets loosely hanging off of them and flapping in their wake, hair and clothes disheveled from running.

They arrived at the metro station around 4:57. The tram left in three minutes. Not wasting any time, the three sprinted down the hallway, clutching onto as many loose bits as possible. Hinata clutched his bag to his chest, holding onto Komaeda's wrist. The boy behind him held his jacket onto his body, his other hand focused on keeping Nanami on pace with them. The gamer herself had her arms full with her games and books, not having had enough time to put it them away.

The last corner, the turn that lead to the station platform, lay before them. The final obstacle. All they had to do was round that corner and they'd be home free. “C'mon!” Hinata managed, putting on one last burst of speed. At that last second, just as they were almost at that last bend, Komaeda pulled ahead of Hinata. He should have known disaster would strike.

Komaeda let out a 'whumph' as someone plowed into him, sending the pair careening into the wall parallel with the direction they were running. Hinata himself barely had the opportunity to register what happened before a different body impacted his side, making him lose his footing. He scrambled for something, anything, to prevent himself from falling. The only thing he managed to do was get tangled up with the other person on the way down, his shoulder colliding with the ground a moment later.

Hinata felt his eyes clench shut as he hit the wall, hearing the unmistakeable sound of two more bodies colliding and video game cartridges and papers scattering across the tiled floor. Nanami and a third person. Hinata could only hope that there weren't any more people coming their way.

He heard a female voice speak up, assuming it was the person who had ran into Nanami. “Uh oh, whoops! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I-” “No, no... It's fine...” Nanami responded, the both of them falling silent after a moment.

“Now we're going to miss the bus!” Another feminine voice wailed from directly above him. Hinata cracked his eyes open. He was rewarded with a shock of red hair and pale, freckled skin, the person's hands directly on his chest, using him for elevation. That's when he noticed it. A strange red light throbbing out of the corner of his eye. The otherwise empty station went quiet as Hinata managed to swivel his head towards the light.

The origin was... Chiaki Nanami. One of his best friends. She had a bright red light, pulsing gently in accordance with the rise and fall of her chest. Hinata gaped. No way... He was so mesmerized by the red light shining through his friend's shirt that he barely even registered the groan of the metro train as it pulled away from the station.

“...Hi.” The girl holding onto Nanami managed, her eyes still locked with the gamer's. “Name's Ibuki Mioda!” Her piercings glinted in the red light, giving her a strange appearance. Not that her multicolored hair and strange fashion sense made her any less strange. “Glad to finally meet ya!”

“Chiaki.” Nanami responded, staring breaking eye contact for a moment to stare down at Mioda's chest. The throbbing red light was there too, beating in time with Nanami's. “Chiaki Nanami...”

“Gah... what sorcery is this?” Hinata glanced in the other direction at a deeper voice, finding a dude about his age with a stranger choice of clothing than the other girl hoisting Komaeda to his feet. Both boys had a sky blue light coming from their chests, shining through their shirts. “The great Gundam Tanaka does not 'fall in love'.”

“Perhaps it doesn't have to be love?” Komaeda asked. Hinata could only stare. What were the odds...

“How likely is that?...” The voice above him asked. Hinata returned his gaze to the girl still on top of him, her gaze locked on Komaeda attempting to make cheesy conversation with Tanaka.

“Yeah. Two pairs of 'soul mates' meeting in the same place right in front of me?” Hinata chuckled, glancing up at the girl above him. “Because of something I didn't believe in until just now?”

“Oh of course. And involving two of your closest friends?” The girl looked down at him. Their eyes locked. Suddenly, Hinata found himself mesmerized, her olive eyes holding his attention like nothing else ever had before. A tiny jolt went through his body, the same thing evidently happening to the redhead. His eyes remained focus on her's, not even being drawn away by the violet glow shimmering just below his view.

“Oh.” He said. That was really the only thing he could think to say. Cynical Hinata, proven wrong once, twice, three times within the span of three minutes. “Uh...”

“Your name would be nice.” The girl said, blinking. “I'm Mahiru Koizumi.”

“Uh... Hajime. Hinata. Yeah, that's me.” Hinata could only stare at Koizumi, a girl he had just met and now found himself entranced with.

“Well, Hinata.” Koizumi began, finally realizing her position and pulling herself off of him. “I think I might have to start calling you 'Hajime the Unreliable' if I find out you have a habit of literally running into people like this.” At that, the absurdity of the situation sunk into Hinata. He and his two best friends had all apparently found their soulmates because they were late to their train. How lame was that? It was such a corny happening that he couldn't help it. He started laughing. A laugh from deep in his stomach that brought tears to his eyes and made him pound the floor with his fist. He continued to laugh as Koizumi helped him to his feet, placing a hand on her shoulder without thinking to steady himself.

The purple glow coming from his chest grew brighter as he laughed, prompting a few quiet chuckles from Koizumi as well, her glow pulsing in time with his. Suddenly, he felt... fine. That was the only way to describe it. Like for just this moment, while the violet light shined from within him, that he was at peace. And _that_ was really cliché.

 


End file.
